


Can't stop thinking ( about you )

by Selovy



Category: Supergirl, Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Jealousy, Light Angst, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9335399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selovy/pseuds/Selovy
Summary: Lena and Kara have been developing feelings for each other for a while now. None of them has admitted that to each other yet. Will a coincidence change that?orLena , Kara, Sara and Alex meet at a bar and everyone loses their sh!t.(I'm bad at summaries )





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [uwudemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwudemon/gifts).



Lena fucking Luthor. That’s the only person she’s had on her mind since the first day she interviewed her. Anywhere she lays her eyes on, she sees green. She can’t figure out what’s wrong with her. Can’t focus or keep up with what others are telling her. For God’s sake she hasn’t even eaten yet and it’s past noon! Quickly she grabs her phone and sends a text to her sister.

To: _Alex_

_Hey , let’s meet up for lunch?_

Not  a minute pass and her phone vibrates.

From: _Alex_

_Kara it’s 5 pm and you haven’t eaten yet? Are you ok? ???_

Kara sighs. Maybe talking with Alex about it she’ll understand why she feels that way? Maybe it’s because she’s too worried that something bad will happen since Lena is one of the Luthors? _Yeah, that must be it!,_ she thinks. But she’s known her for _over_ a month now and she has proven that she is nothing like her family. She sends Alex a quick reply telling her that she’s heading home and that she’s just been busy with work today. Gathering her things, she walks out of CatCo , heading to her apartment.

 

* * *

 

 

As soon as the door opens she doesn’t have much time to register what’s happening, since she’s being hugged like someone’s life depends _completely_ on her.  


“Oh my god, Kara. I got so damn worried. You’ve never done this before”

“Aaaalex relax” Kara says chuckling, “It’s just food. It’s not like I went on a suicide mission or something”

“ _JUST_ food? Kara, are you listening to what you’re saying??” Alex says hitting her on her head.

Kara groans, her sister always does that.

“Alex calm down, I’ll eat now…” Kara says hesitantly.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing…”

“Kara you’re acting weird, tell me what’s going on. Do I need to flash my badge to anyone? Hit someone? You know I’m very good at it…Since you were the one who got her ass handed in just 10 secon-”

“Oh my god Alex stop, that happened only once this week”

“Exactly. Which is weird, Kara. Your mind wasn’t there. You know you can talk to me about anything, right? Hell even if you killed someone I can help you bury them and-”

At this point Kara can’t handle this anymore so before she can think of what she’s saying, the words are out of her mouth, cutting Alex’s ramble off.

“Ican’tstopthinkingaboutLena”

Alex stops talking but seems confused.

“Come again ?”

Kara fixes her glasses  and takes a deep breath, trying to control her nerves.  
“I said… that... I …I think about L-… Lena…a lot”

Alex sits on a chair of the counter and folds her hands.

“Okay? I mean… You interviewed her like a week ago _again_. Plus you spend more time with her than with me during the week.What happened? Snapper wants another interview? You can’t come up with good questions? I can help you, but I’m not good at reporting you know this Kara. Do I really have to do everythi-”

“Ok stop, ju-…just stop…I don’t know what is wrong, and no Snapper doesn’t want another interview for now. I’ve been trying to … you know… figure out why I’m thinking about her, I guess because she is a Luthor and I’m afraid that history will repeat itself” Kara finishes with a sigh.

Alex goes around the counter and hugs her sister.

“I don’t know if she is like her brother or even worse, but she saved my life Kara. I mean yes, she might had a motive on her mind doing this , but let’s not jump into conclusions, before we see something suspicious… Okay sis?”

Kara just nods. Alex can see that even if Kara seems to agree, there’s something else still going on. And then it dawns at her, watching her sister so uncomfortable and flustered.

“Kara…?”

“Hmm?” Kara hums not raising her head to meet Alex’s eyes.

“Are you…Uhm...Do you maybe?”

“What Alex? I’m not following” Kara asks , furrowing her eyebrows , looking at Alex now.

“Do you maybe _like_ Lena?”

“I mean of course I like her, we’re like…f-.. _friends_ , Alex, why would you ask that?” Kara wonders.

“No Kara… I mean _like_ like her…” Alex says gesturing with her hands trying to make Kara understand.

“…Ooh” Kara says looking around, now avoiding Alex’s eyes.

“Kara…”Alex says, putting her thumb and index finger under her sister’s chin, making her look at her.

“I…I don’t know Alex…I’ve never thought about it… Maybe? I don’t know… It’s just too frustrating”

“Hey it’s okay, I understand. You can take all the time you need to figure this out. Just know that I’m always here for you” Alex says kissing her sister’s forehead and smiling lovingly at her.

“Thank you Alex”

“Don’t worry about it. Sooo…” she says taking a step back wiggling her eyebrows “what do you think about going clubbing today?” Alex suggests.

“Clubbing? Gosh Alex, it’s been ages since we did that. I’m not really in mo-“

“No no no , I’m not taking no for an answer ! I’ll be picking you up at 8pm, okay?” Alex interrupts and pouts.

“Ugh…fine” Kara gives in.

“Okay, see you later sis! And don’t forget to eat!” She reminds her sister and walks out of the apartment.

Kara just rolls her eyes and opens the fridge to obey her sister’s orders.

 

* * *

 

 

This day was just the worst for Lena.  Everything is just wrong. The meeting she was just in didn’t go as planned, ‘cause she couldn’t quiet focus on what they were talking about so she canceled it and told Jess to set another date for it. Then angrily she tells her assistant to cancel any other meetings she has today and leaves a shocked Jess behind.

 Once inside her office, she takes a deep breath and sits on the sofa. She tries to understand why she can’t function today and just ends up thinking about a blue eyed angel with blonde hair, named Kara fucking Danvers. She groans and buries her face in her hands. She knows she’s been developing feelings for that adorable, sweet reporter, but she doesn’t want to do anything she might regret later. She worships the friendship she has with Kara, or at least that’s what she thinks they are. Friends, right?

She groans again , louder this time and stands up , almost losing her balance when someone bursts into her office without knocking.

“What is-“Lena just widens her eyes , once she sees who is standing just a few meters away from her.

“Cat ate your tongue Luthor?”

“Sara! You didn’t tell me you’d visit. I’m so happy to see you” Lena says surprised and hugs her.

“I wanted to surprise you babe. You seemed kinda off the last time we talked on the phone, so I wanted to come and take the grumpiness away from you” Sara says teasingly.

“Oh save it Sara” Lena says, while rolling her eyes.

“So , does this have to do with a cute , blonde haired , blue eyed reporter _again_?” she says wearing a mischievous  smirk.

Lena doesn’t say anything, just sits again on the sofa burying her face in her hands.

“I don’t think I can keep being around her and control myself Sara…It gets more and more difficult resisting the urge to touch her” Lena lets out a heavy sigh with glassy eyes.

“Hey…” Sara says, sits next to Lena and gives her shoulder a squeeze ,” you know this can’t continue , right? You can’t always put aside your feelings, ‘cause of this friendship.  It’s like lying to her and making her believe you’re the best buddies. Which I assume it’s not on your ‘Favorites’ list”.

“I…I know” Lena says ducking her head.

“I think it’s time for drinks, what do you think, are you in?”

“I’m not really in mood Sara, I have to-“

Sara is already shaking her head, already not agreeing with what Lena is about to say.

“I’m not gonna sit here and watch you being miserable over the fact that you’re not fucking a reporter”

“HEY, she means more than just sex to me, don’t you dare disrespect her that way”

“Okay okay, calm down Luthor” Sara says raising her hands in surrender. “But really, let’s go out for drinks. Worst case scenario we meet this Kara and you get a panic attack. And before you panic , I totally doubt it since she’s a complete nerd as you’ve described her to me”

“Fine… I need to shower first and put on something else though, so pick me up at 8 pm?”

“Gotcha” Sara says, winking at her friend “See ya later hot stuff” she says and she is out of the office, chuckling before Lena can say anything.

Lena just shakes her head at her friend, but if she is being honest, she feels better having her friend here. She’d go crazy if she didn’t have anyone to talk to about how she is feeling about Kara…Or _Supergirl_. She knows about it, since she caught herself falling for both of them. It wasn’t hard to figure out it’s one person. Anyone with eyes and a closer look to both Kara and Supergirl can totally understand that it’s one person. She is surprised it took her so long to get it though, but she felt like a weight left her body, after realizing that it’s always been _her_ Kara. _Wait…n_ ot _mine_ , she thinks _._

She gathers her things and then heads to her apartment, shutting off any negative thoughts for now.

 

* * *

 

 

“Kaaaaaaaaaara , open up !” Alex shouts , banging at the door.

“Sometimes I’m sad”

“Oh my god , you did not just said that. Come on I forgot to take your apartment keys.”

Kara opens the door and smiles at the look her sister is giving her.

“I was just joking Alex, relax. Let’s go?”

“I really sometimes believe you’re not my sister and that our parents adopted you” she teases her.

“Hey that hurts , your jokes suck Alex”

“Yeh, ‘cause yours are better”

“Whateveeer “  Kara says and closes the door behind her as they walk down her apartment.

“Nice dress by the way , didn’t know you had that”

“It’s one of the dresses I bought for the Gala the other day. I thought it wαs..uhm.. inappropriate to wear”

“Well yeh maybe you’re right. You’re hot. Imagine if we meet Lena. She is so gonna lose her shit”

“ALEX , oh my god , What if we meet her? I think we should just stay in, watch a movie and order some food”

“NOW you’re thinking about food? Oh no , we’re totally not going back now Kara. Besides, the chances of meeting Lena are like one in a million. She’s most likely still working as we speak” Alex tries to reassure her.

“Yeh , I guess you’re right” Kara says , more encouraged now.

 

* * *

 

 

“Wow , I have to admit… If I thought you were hot before , now you’re beyond that”,Sara says after seeing Lena in a black tight dress hugging her body on all the right places and hair down around her shoulders.

“If I didn’t know you better I’d believe you’re actually trying to hit on me Lance” Lena says “You don’t look bad yourself” she adds.

“Thanks Ms.Luthor , it means so much coming from you” Sara tells her with a slightly high pitched voice.

“If you’re gonna keep this up , I’ll change my mind and just go back to my apartment”

“Relax , we’re here now anyway , after you m’lady” she says gesturing to the bar entrance and bows a little with a smirk on her face.

“I’m already regretting this…” Lena says and rolls her eyes while she passes by Sara.


	2. Chapter 2

Lena’s never been here before. The club is so crowded, they barely watch where they’re going. Thanks to Sara’s skills they find a place at the far corner - Lena’s request - , where there are less people.

“I’m gonna get us drinks, try not to steal every single girl in the club, while I’m gone” Sara tells Lena teasingly.

“Just admit already that my game is better than yours Lance”, Lena retorts with a smug look.

“There is the Lena I know. But babe, no one can reach my flirting skills , even if they tried. Including you, Lena ‘head over heels, whipped puppy for Kara’ Luthor” she says and starts laughing when she sees the exasperated look her friend is giving her.

“Excuse me, I’m not whipped! Go get the damn drinks” Lena demands.

“Your wish is my command, Ms.Luthor” she says again with this annoying high pitched voice. Lena’s about to punch Sara on her arm but the latter dodges it and moves through the crowd chuckling. Lena just sighs shaking her head. This is going to be a long night.

 

* * *

 

“Wow, didn’t think it’d be so crowded on a Thursday night. Let’s go to the bar and order some drinks?”Alex asks Kara once they’re inside the club.

“Sure” Kara replies nodding.

They maneuver through the crowd, until both of them are standing in front of the bar and order their drinks. Two martinis for now. Kara can’t get drunk whatever they choose to drink, but Alex is a human, so since it’s still early, she’ll go with something less heavy.

“Hey there”

Both of them turn around to see a woman standing behind them with piercing blue eyes , blonde hair, a charming look , a red _tight_ dress showing off enough cleavage  and drinks on her hands.

“Hh-hi” they both say in unison.

“I assume this is your first time in this club? ‘Cause I don’t think I’d forget two such beautiful faces like yours”, Sara says with a flirty tone in her voice.

“Yeah, we don’t really go clubbing much” Kara says, since Alex seems like she lost her voice.

“I see, well I’m sitting in that corner” Sara points to the direction where Lena sits although people are blocking the view so Kara and Alex can’t really see the person, “with a friend of mine. So you’re welcome to join us whenever you want ladies” she offers and with a final wink she walks away.

“Wow…”Alex says once Sara is out of earshot.

Kara just watches her in amusement.

“Do you want to join them?”she asks.

“Maybe later. Wanna show them our awesome Danvers dancing skills?”

“It’s been a long time since I last danced and I don’t think I can-“

“Oh shut up Kara” Alex says, grabs her sister’s hand and moves out to the dance floor.

 

* * *

 

“Hey grumpy face” Sara says and sits next to Lena, who seems deep in thoughts. Sara guesses her friend didn’t hear her so she offers the drink in front of Lena’s face to get her attention.

“Hey, sorry, I was just thinking about ... about a project”

“That’s how the cool kids call daydreaming nowadays?”

“Screw you Lance, you’re not helping” Lena says furrowing her eyebrows.

“Relax, I’m just joking. People in this city grow more and more beautiful by the way. I should visit more often”

“Why you say that?”

“Just met two hot chicks at the bar, they seemed like lost puppies. Offered them to sit with us if they wanted”

“Ugh , I’m not really in mood to socialize today Sara”

“Don’t worry babe, I’ve got your back. Wanna go dancing before the show starts?”

“You can go , I’ll join you in a while. Need some alcohol in my system first. And what show are you talking about?”

“You’ll see. Why do you think the club is so crowded on a Thursday night? I’ll see you on the dance floor”, Sara says and walks away once more, leaving a confused Lena behind.

 

* * *

 

After finishing her first drink, Lena signals the waitress for a refill. She contemplated between ordering something heavier to get through the night or her current one , but she didn’t know how long they’d stay -one never knows with Sara- , so she just goes for another Margarita.

While waiting for her drink, she decides to check around for Sara. She sees her dancing with a cute brunette so she decides to join her later. What she didn’t expect to see, though, was the blonde that’s been on her mind for god knows how long, dancing near her friend with her sister. If people were looking at her, they’d laugh at the way she comically widened her eyes, like she just saw a ghost. _You’ve got to be kidding me,_ she thinks. _From ALL the city’s clubs , they had to come here? Where her crush is dancing to the beat of the music , moving her hips from one side to another , currently being touched by Sara Lance’s hands… WAIT , WHAT?_

She stands up abruptly, ready to kill Sara. She knows that her friend doesn’t know how Kara looks like, but still. That’s _her_ Kara for god’s sake! Busy thinking how she’s gonna murder her friend standing just a few meters away now , she doesn’t notice the waitress coming her way with her drink, until she crashes against another body.

“Oh I’m so sor- Ow..cold cold cold” she says feeling the liquid run down her body , wetting her dress.

“Oh my god I’m so sorry… Ms.Luthor? “ the waitress tries to apologize.

“Lena?” Kara and Sara wondered together.

After the glass broke, the music was not very loud, so those people around them turned to look towards her. When Lena heard her name she lifted her head and met Kara’s confused eyes. That’s when their eyes met for the first time this evening.

“Kara…” Lena starts.

“Kara?!” Sara asks and widens her eyes. Alex just stands there ready to burst out laughing.

Also that’s when all lights went out leaving only the deep purple ones on. The roof opens and now silver poles start showing, moving down until they hit the ground. _Oh no…_ Lena thinks. _Oh yes…_ Sara thinks. All waitresses rip off their work attire and some of them start dancing around the poles. Others, like the one standing next to Lena, start slow dancing seductively to the rhythm of the song, around other people. Kara is shocked by just watching a semi naked waitress-…no scratch that, a _pole dancer_ invading Lena’s personal space, raising a hand to her chest to push her back on a chair. Kara’s blood is boiling, she is ready to explode. Ready to use her heat vision to burn that person, who touches _her_ Lena, alive.

 But she can’t do this. She is Kara Danvers at the moment, not Supergirl. Also Lena is not _hers._ She’s never heard that song before, but it’s so annoying right now. It’s not helping.

_Baby,  I wanna touch you_

_I wanna breathe into your will_

She watches as the dancer touches Lena’s hands , arms , shoulders …

_See I gotta hunt you_

_I gotta bring you to my hell_

Lowering her head ,lips now circling around Lena’s earlobe, biting down. Kara’s jealousy can now be seen from space. The dancer goes around and _straddles_ Lena. Now noticing the drops of some liquid running down Lena’s chest, getting lost under her dress. Kara’s mouth goes dry.

_Baby, I wanna fuck you_

_I wanna feel you in my bones_

And now she is grinding on her??? For Rao’s sake , I’m killing Alex , she knew about this. She _totally_ knew about this.

_Baby I wanna love you_

Lena’s eyes jump to meet Kara’s eyes.

_I’m gonna tear into your soul_

Kara feels _sick._ The chorus starts playing now and lights start trembling to meet the rhythm of the song. She can’t take this, she shouldn’t be feeling like this. She quickly turns her back on the show and heads out of the club, almost knocking everyone out of the way. She needs air.

Sara and Alex follow Kara’s movements. Before any of them can react though, Lena stands up , not even giving a damn for the dancer in front of her and runs after Kara. Alex just shares a knowing look with Sara, both knowing very well what’s going on.

 

* * *

 

Lena doesn’t have much time to register what’s happening. One moment the waitress is apologizing for spilling the drink all over her and next moment she watches as the woman stands almost naked in front of her, pushing her backwards , making her fall on a chair. If she wasn’t too busy feeling freaked out after seeing Kara, she wouldn’t have allowed that person to do that.

As the song goes on and the dancer is doing her moves, she can’t really _feel_ the touch though. It’s all so meaningless to her, ‘cause she feels nothing for that person… She doesn’t feel…

_Baby I wanna love you_

_…love.Kara..._ she thinks and raises her head right away to see her.

_I’m gonna tear into your soul_

Kara seems… annoyed? Confused? Angry? She can’t understand. All she knows is that she _needs_ to follow her. Quickly standing up , she runs after Kara, not giving a flying fuck about anyone else at the moment.

“Kara!” She calls out, but Kara is already out of the club and the music is loud ,’cause of the chorus , so she goes out too.

Outside she watches Kara on the right side of the club, looking up on the sky. From here she hears the deep breaths she is taking.

“Kara…?” She tries again, the volume of the music is not a big problem now. Although still playing on the background.

_Honey , I wanna break you_

_I wanna throw you to the hounds_

All Kara can think about is Lena.Lena.Lena. She doesn’t turn around yet.

_Yeah I gotta hurt you_

_I gotta hear it from your mouth_

Lena’s lips… _I want to taste them so badly,_ she thinks.

_Baby I wanna taste you_

_I wanna skin you with my tongue_

That’s all Kara needed to hear and now she can’t control herself. The hand touching her shoulder, making her turn around, isn’t making it any easier.

She turns around and pins Lena on the nearest wall crushing their lips together into a passionate kiss. The moment their lips touch, it’s like a fire ignites inside of her. Every nerve of her whole body is filled with electricity and all she can do is just push harder, getting their bodies even closer, if that was even possible.

Lena just thinks that this is a dream. A dream she doesn’t want to end. She’s been waiting for this moment for so long, she can’t believe this is happening. Especially that Kara is the one who actually kissed her. _Still kissing her._ The need for air makes her throw her head back, but she just realizes there’s no space to do so, so she slightly turns her head to the side.

Kara doesn’t seem bothered , she nips Lena’s jaw , leaving kisses on her neck and bites down on her pulse point.

_I wanna feel you_

_I want it all_

Lena squirms under Kara’s touch and with both hands she grabs her head and kisses her again with more vigor. She nips on Kara’s lower lip, making her moan. _Holy shit…_ Lena thinks, it was the sexiest thing she’s ever heard in her life.

A minute later, they pull apart, but lay their foreheads against each other.

“Wow…” Lena breathes out.

“Yeah…”Kara agrees.

“I never thought you actually like me… like that”

Kara raises her head slightly to look into Lena’s eyes , getting lost in them for a moment.

“Are you kidding? I can’t stop thinking about you” she admits and blushes , as soon as those words leave her mouth.

 _There. There is my adorable angel,_ Lena thinks and smiles. She kisses both blushed cheeks of Kara and then the tip of her nose.

“And I can’t stop thinking about you”, Lena says and feels like floating after this moment. _Literally_ floating. She looks down and then back at Kara again.

“Well that’s one way to tell me, Supergirl” she teases. Kara seems lost, shocked, looking down where Lena did a few seconds ago and she notices the reason.

“Oh Rao” Kara says embarrassed and burries her face in the crook of Lena’s neck.

“I knew all along about it. I’m not an idiot ,Kara” , she tells her and chuckles.

Kara groans and just mumbles “Alex is gonna kill me”

“Can we …maybe talk about Alex possibly killing you later? ‘Cause if we don’t get somewhere warmer , I’ll be the dead one soon”

Kara laughs and flies to her apartment , spending the whole night talking and making out with the love of her life. _Hers._

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed it !  
> Song : Meg Myers - Desire.  
> Find me on Twitter @Spilovy

**Author's Note:**

> So , this was supposed to be one shot but I decided to make it two shots.   
> I hope you all enjoy it ! Let me know of your thoughts !
> 
> Also sorry for any mistakes , English is not my first language :)


End file.
